


Sherlock "His Last Vow" | Ready Aim Fire! (fanvid)

by VidDuality



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: Episodic tribute looking back at all the the lies, betrayals, and complicated relationships explored in "His Last Vow" (Sherlock, Series 3, Episode 3). Focusing on Sherlock, Mary, John, and Magnussen.





	Sherlock "His Last Vow" | Ready Aim Fire! (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Show: Sherlock  
> Song: Ready, Aim, Fire! by Imagine Dragons
> 
> "With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall  
> We never quite thought we could lose it all  
> Ready, aim, fire  
> Ready, aim, fire  
> An empire's fall in just one day  
> You close your eyes and the glory fades  
> Ready, aim, fire  
> Ready, aim, fire away"


End file.
